1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple joint box for connecting or distributing cable, and particularly to a multiple joint box comprising sealing bodies with a plurality of cable apertures formed in a spirally wound tape and a longitudinally slitted socket pipe.
2. The Prior Art
A multiple joint box according to the thermoplastic clamp sleeve principle is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,736,039, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,335, comprising a longitudinally slitted socket pipe with wedge-closing elements along the slit and sealing bodies at both ends of the socket pipe. The sealing bodies of the multiple joint box comprise two rigid disks with coinciding apertures formed in elastic, circular plates pressed between the rigid disks which likewise have coinciding apertures. The apertures of the elastic plates are of a smaller diameter than the apertures of the rigid disks. Furthermore, a peripheral groove is formed about the circumference of each of the sealing bodies into which sealant is inserted for sealing relative to the socket pipe. This multiple joint box, however, can be employed only with cut cables since the sealing bodies with their apertures must be slipped on over the ends of the cables. It may not be used with uncut cable or completed cable splices since the introduction of the cable into the apertures is not possible.